criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It All Ends in Tears
It All Ends in Tears is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixtieth and final case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the The Arctic Forest district of Aurelia. Plot After Victoria Ashworth had given a map of PANDORA's concealed warehouse, the detectives were surprised by the sudden arrival of a couple of FBI officers who came to take Victoria to the United Kingdom, at summons of the Queen. Shortly after she willingly went with the FBI officers, a worried Lydia and the player followed Chief Ashton's orders by using Victoria's map and taking the map to the PANDORA warehouse. Inside the PANDORA warehouse they found, much to Lydia's sadness, Victoria half-submerged in a vat of hardened concrete. They then found Jason Ashton's security badge on the crime scene, forcing them to take him into custody as a suspect in Victoria's death. A saddened Silvano with his daughter then suggested they could look in Victoria's study. They then found clues in Victoria's study to suspect marine scientist Trevor Aleiso, judge Evelyn Rodriguez and mobster Salvador de Angelis before they were visited by Mayor Jonathan Vansickle, who told them that he had to confess something about Victoria. Jonathan confessed that he and Victoria had been investigating PANDORA in a secret bunker, which led them to suspect hunter Axel Cobrabacker and find out about Victoria and Evelyn's romantic relationship. They also found out that Trevor has tutored the victim and that Salvador had confronted Victoria to find out more about the previous PD murders. They then were interrupted by the sound of a police siren. They then went to the holding cells where they found a sobbing Silvano hugging Jason. This prompted the detectives to interrogate Jason about the "secret", which was revealed that they had hired Victoria as a godmother for Katrina River. They then found out that Jonathan had got into a fight with Victoria and that Axel had spied on the victim, both motives to keep her safe. After Callum reported that someone was snooping around the warehouse, it led the team to collect enough evidence to arrest the former Chief's husband and marine biologist Trevor Aleiso for the brutal murder. When they confronted Trevor in the Aleiso household, he initially denied the evidence against him before he was forced to confess. Trevor explained that the Agency had to collapse because he believed that it was fraught with bloodshed and crime, and that PANDORA would've been better in their place. He explained how his father, gangster Henry Aleiso, had once ruled Grim Harbour before Florence's brother had shot his father dead in a gunfight. This led Trevor to believe that the "true justice" was an illusion and made him assemble the criminal organization known as PANDORA. He then carried out the plan of killing the previous police department, the blood on the floor making him smile. Knowing that Florence was the chief and how it would've been suspicious if he had divorced her for no reason, he kept her close. He explained how he had planted Vito in the team to watch over the Agency's actions and how he had found out that Victoria had stolen his map of the warehouse. He then described how he arrested Victoria with his accomplice and took her to the warehouse where he suffocated her with concrete. They then sent Trevor to trial where he faced Judge Rodriguez, who thought that he deserved a lifetime sentence in a maximum security prison in solitary confinement. After Chief Ashton had asked Florence to be Katrina's godmother, Callum told them he knew how they could find Trevor's accomplice in Victoria's murder. Soon after Callum told them that Trevor's words pointed out Axel Cobrabacker as Trevor's accomplice in the murder, they went to arrest him. After cracking, Axel agreed to confess before the Judge in exchange for a short sentence and that the court records are written so Trevor would never find out that Axel had exposed PANDORA. After they found PANDORA's plans, they informed Trevor, who cursed them before they left him to rot in prison. Soon after, Silvano hired his husband Jason to be the ALEA's weapons expert before Jason suggested they find Victoria's favourite diadem. They found her diadem, which Jason restored to glory, and attended the funeral that Jonathan Vansickle hosted for Victoria. A few days after Victoria's funeral, Evelyn encouraged the player to find a torn card that was revealed to be a farewell card to the player before they went to Florence's house. At Florence's house, they talked about the player's career in Aurelia and the life lessons they learned from the player before Silvano decided to drive the player to the airport, where he thanked the player for guiding him in the right direction and learning to trust again after his mother's antics. He then bid the player farewell before the player met SJE Senior Detective Spencer Ashworth, who was excited to see the player's work in a new adventure in the city of Stonemoor... Summary Victim *'Victoria Ashworth' (found dead in a vat of concrete) Murder Weapon *'Concrete Mixer' Killer *'Trevor Aleiso' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect knows clockworks Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect knows clockworks Profile *The suspect has a concrete stain *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect knows clockworks Profile *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect knows clockworks Profile *The suspect has a concrete stain Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect knows clockworks Profile *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect knows clockworks Profile *The suspect has a concrete stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer knows clockworks. *The killer has a concrete stain. *The killer has torn clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Warehouse. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Badge, Concrete Mixer) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Jason’s Badge; New Suspect: Jason Ashton) *Talk to Jason Ashton about his badge being in a PANDORA warehouse. (New Crime Scene: Victoria’s Study) *Investigate Victoria’s Study. (Clues: Locked Box, Faded Photo, Box of Jewelry) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Antique; New Suspect: Trevor Aleiso) *Ask Trevor Aleiso about giving the antique to Victoria. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Evelyn Rodriguez) *Interrogate Evelyn Rodriguez about how she knew Victoria. *Examine Box of Jewelry. (Clue: Strange Ring; New Suspect: Salvador De Angelis) *Ask Salvador De Angelis why Victoria had his ring. *Analyze Concrete Mixer. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Concrete Mixer; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jonathan Vansickle about his collaboration with Victoria. (Attribute: Jonathan eats beef stroganoff; New Crime Scene: Secret Bunker) *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Clues: Satchel, Strange Clock, Torn Pieces) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Axel’s Charm; New Suspect: Axel Cobrabacker) *Ask Axel Cobrabacker about his satchel in the bunker. (Attribute: Axel uses eye drops and eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Card to Victoria) *Ask Evelyn about her love for the victim. (Attribute: Evelyn uses eye drops and eats beef stroganoff) *Analyze Strange Clock. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows clockworks; New Crime Scene: Victoria’s Desk) *Investigate Victoria’s Desk. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Dirty Newspaper) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Picture Frame of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Trevor Identified) *Ask Trevor Aleiso about knowing the victim when she was younger. (Attribute: Trevor knows clockworks, eats beef stroganoff and uses eye drops) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Yellow Dust) *Analyze Yellow Dust. (12:00:00) *Ask Salvador De Angelis why he confronted the victim. (Attribute: Salvador uses eye drops, eats beef stroganoff and knows clockworks) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Jason Ashton about what he didn’t tell the detectives before. (Attribute: Jason uses eye drops, knows clockworks and eats beef stroganoff; New Crime Scene: Bunk Beds) *Investigate Bunk Beds. (Clues: Victoria’s Necklace, Cellphone) *Examine Victoria’s Necklace. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Jonathan’s Sweat) *Confront Jonathan about his sweat on the victim’s necklace. (Attribute: Jonathan uses eye drops and knows clockworks, Evelyn knows clockworks) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00) *Confront Axel about spying on the victim. (Attribute: Axel knows clockworks, uses eye drops and eats beef stroganoff) *Investigate Hardened Concrete Vat. (Result: Bag of Concrete, Torn Pieces) *Examine Bag of Concrete. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a concrete stain) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Flower Crown) *Analyze Flower Crown. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Carry Secrets to the Grave (6/6). (No stars) Carry Secrets to the Grave (6/6) *Go arrest Axel for being an accomplice in murder. *Investigate Abandoned Warehouse. (Clue: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Cryptex Unlocked) *Analyze PANDORA’s Plans. (06:00:00) *Inform Trevor of the end of PANDORA’s reign of terror. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Jason of his promotion into the police. *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Clue: Box of Supplies) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Heirloom Diadem; New Lab Sample: Funeral Preparations) *Analyze Funeral Preparations. (03:00:00) *Go to the funeral and listen to Mayor Vansickle’s speech. (Reward: Victoria’s Flower Crown) *Investigate Victoria’s Study. (Clue: Torn Pieces; Available after the funeral is completed) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Farewell Card) *Attend the goodbye party with Evelyn Rodriguez. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the airport with Silvano Macerno before the flight to Stonemoor. *Travel to a new city! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:The Arctic Forest